


Of Monsters and Men

by vinesse



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 03:45:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2798366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vinesse/pseuds/vinesse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You remember a life of monsters and shadows, but you can't remember her name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Monsters and Men

"Sometimes I think we've forgotten someone," you tell him during the night, legs tangled with sheets and blankets, and he holds your hands to his chest as he nods along. Axel doesn't understand a lot of things, but he understands you remember a life of monsters and shadows and he never questions you when you mention the girl. You've explained that you can't remember her, but you know she was there, and your heart aches with a chasm full of wrongness and forgotten memories. You think sometimes Axel remembers that he's forgotten someone, it's in the way he looks over his shoulder when you're in front of him, or in the way he makes corn when both of you hate it, but he never mentions it and you never ask.

You tell him she was glorious and wonderful, but when he asks, you can't remember why or how. You just know she was, and you pretend that the tears on your cheeks don't exist when you lay in bed while Axel breathes beside you, and you just can't remember her name. Your heart knows what your mind doesn't, and it beats double-time when you pass black-haired strangers on the street. Axel doesn't question why you stop so often, or get whiplash every time a small girl with ice blue eyes passes, but you know he hopes you'll find your missing piece, because while you have each other, the world is better in a trio.

She finds you, one cold morning at the bus stop, and your heart stops when she approaches. She still has oil-spill hair, but it's longer in this life, and her eyes are a soft brown, but you know it's her, your missing third, and you don't even realize you've dropped your bag until she holds it out to you.

Her name is Xion, she says, and it falls from her lips like a waterfall, soft hiss to start and a bitten ending. She smiles like the sun, your sun, and when you take your bag back, you tell her your name. You don't miss the way she inhales sharply, or the way her eyes light up, and that's all the confirmation you would ever need in any life, because she knows you and you know her, even if you've both changed so much from the life of monsters and children playing as men.

You take her home instead of going to class, and Axel comes home from work to find you with your head pillowed in your heart-mate's lap. He doesn't understand much of what you tell him as he methodically takes off his tie and boots, watching Xion all the while, but the way he looks at her is the same way he looks at you, and you know his heart finally remembers.


End file.
